Girl On The Run
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: R&R. I'm bad at summaries. So just read it. TEEHEE.
1. Chapter 1

"LEAH!"

"What Seth?"

"We're going to be late!"

"I don't care."

"Leah. We have to go."

"I don't want to go to the stupid wedding."

"Leah. Sam wants you to be there."

"I don't care. Sam really doesn't care."

"Yes, he does."

"Well, I don't."

"Leah. You are going to go to that wedding."

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah. You are."

"No."

"Yes. You are Leah. Go get dressed."

"No. Seth I'm not going to that wedding."

"Leah. You are going to that wedding."

"Fine." I responded gruffly. I stomped off up the stairs. "But I'm driving myself!"

My brain was forming an idea as I slipped on that pink dress.

In about three seconds I was fully dressed and had my bags packed. I threw my bags out the window and then flew down the stairs.

"You look pretty Lee."

"Shut up. And I'm going to drive myself if you don't mind."

"What if I do?"

"You are going to have to get over it." I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "I'm hungry. You go on and I'll be right there."

"You better be, Leah." He left in a huff.

*

After five minutes I walked outside and grabbed my stuff. I threw it in my trunk and drove.

I drove until the tears poured from my eyes and I had to pull over. I wasn't sure were I was but I just stopped.

I wiped the tears away and then cranked the car back up.

I was a girl on the run.

*

**Welcome to Orlando**

The sign scared me.

I had been driving for three days straight and now I stopped out in front of a hotel, thanking God that I'd been working in La Push. I'd been working in the store for three years and so I had a lot saved up.

I had been planning on going to a small town like La Push, but then I realized that it would be harder to find me in a big town.

My phone was off and I couldn't help but wonder how many times they had called me.

* * *

**Seth's** **Point of View**

"Where's Leah?" Embery asked, glancing at me. We were sitting on the front row.. we were the only family Sam had left.

"She said she was coming.. she was in a terrible mood. She kept saying 'No'. It was driving me crazy. Finally she just yelled fine. But she wouldn't have come if I didn't let her drive herself. I don't know. It was strange." I told him.

"I don't think so... I think she conned you, man."

"Well, whatever. It's just a dumb wedding."

"Not to Sam."

"Now, don't go there. I couldn't stand this. I didn't enjoy telling my sister she had to go to this wedding. It hurt me. I hate hurting her. She looked beautiful."

"Yeah. That's our Leah."

*

"Hey. It's Leah. Leave a message after the beep."

"Um... Hey Leah. It's Seth. I just got home from the wedding and I'd just like to say that you did great with the whole conning me thing. Good job. But where are you Lee? I love you and... I'm worried. Call m, sis."

*

"Yeah, Leah.... Just trying to talk to you. I'm worried about you. Where did you go Leah?"

*

"Leah Daniel Clearwater. You need to call me back. The whole pack is freaking out."

*

"LEAH!" I growled into the receiver. "Where are you? You didn't show up at the wedding and then you didn't come home last night and now you still aren't here today. God, Lee. Are you trying to kill us, Leah? What did I do? Just call me Lee? Goodness. How are we supposed to know if you are even alive? Call me, Lee. I love you Leah. Just call me. Please Lee." I begged into the phone and dropped the phone to the floor.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hi, Lee. It's Jake. Where are you? Seth said your phone was off but I just wanted to call you. I want you to know that I'm worried about you and please just call me. Please, Lee. Sam was a reck, Leah. Call me."

*

"Leah. Where are you? Call me. Just call me."

*

"Leah. Where are you? No one has heard from you in two days. Call me or Seth.. Anyone."

*

"Leah Clearwater we are going crazy up here. Even if you aren't coming back just call someone. We need to know you are alright."

**Sam's Point of View**

"Lee. Please don't do this. You've been gone for three days... Just disappeared without a trace. Everyone is losing it, Lee. Please just call Seth. You don't have to call me, but anyone. Think of Seth. You are all he has. Don't do this to him. Please Leah."

**Embery's POINT OF VIEW**

"Hi, Leah. What's going on with you? You've just gone away and everyone is losing their minds. Call us. Love you Leah."

**QUIL'S POV**

"Um.. Leah. It's Quil. Just checking in. Um.. Call me."

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

DING DONG.

I hopped up and opened the door.

"Hi. Thanks." I said taking the boxes out of his hands.

"Hey." He said. He had crystal blue eyes and dark brown eyes.

I handed him a check with a smile.

"Thanks. What's going on here? Five pizza's? You are like one girl. I expected a party."

"I haven't eaten in three days."

"Why?"

"I was driving."

"Oh. Well. Have a good night."

**... :) Review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I really couldn't believe it.

I just sat there, lying on the bed in the hotel.

I took a bite of the pizza and grabbed my purse off the pillow. I turned my phone on and growled.

11 voice mails. Great.

*

"What do you want Seth?"

"What do you mean 'what do you want Seth'?"

"I mean why did I have 11 voice mails when I turned my phone on?"

"Because we are worried about you, Leah."

"Okay. Well I'm fine Seth, so just get over it."

"Leah..."

"Seth. I had to get out of there. You knew it was going to happen some day."

"Yeah.. but Leah. I miss you. You are all I have and I can't aford to lose you."

"Seth. You aren't losing me. We can talk and email.. just calm down."

"Fine. I love you Lee."

"Love you too Seth. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Lee."

*

The next morning I woke up to the sun pouring in the window and was startled by that.

I sat up and looked around, remembering the days before.

I fell on the bed and sighed.

Today was the first day of the rest of my life and I had no idea what to do. I was completely alone.

All I could do was stare out the window and see a crystal blue pool... and that reminded me of the pizza guy's eyes.

I growled under my breath and stood up. I'd been wearing this pink dress for three days straight and was ready to take it off. I'd always hated the color pink.

I quickly changed and then turned to grab my laptop.

I had an email from Jacob and I reluctantly opened it.

_"Dear Leah," He wrote._

_"What are you doing, Leah? They are scared, Leah. I am too. _

_I'm sure Sam won't tell you this, but he is scared to death... And Emily too._

_Everyone down here is worried sick. _

_Seth almost had a heart attack when he got back from the wedding and you weren't there. _

_Love you Leah,_

_Jacob" _

I just stared at it for a while before clicking the reply button _"Don't be scared. I'm just down here living... or tying to find a way to live. I'm fine. And tell Sam to just die. Him and Emily don't need to worry about little old Leah Clearwater anymore, because I'm fine. I called Seth, you most probably know that by now, so he'll be fine and you knew I would have to leave eventually. Everyone knew. I had to get out of there. You've always known that. Don't you understand? I was the only one that this really changed. You know that. This life ruined my life and I had too get away... You knew, Seth knew, Sam knew, everyone knew. So don't act like this is completely out of the blue and you guys need to find out where I am to come save me. God. I'm a werewolf, for heaven's sake. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself, so I don't need my big bad alpha or my little brother or my ex boyfriend to come and rescue me this time. -Leah"_

I closed the laptop, stuffed it in my purse and headed for the door.

*

I was sitting in a little cafe with my laptop sitting on the table as I looked around. It was a small place with sofas lining the walls. Each of the sofas had one long table in front of it and several people were stationed along its walls, typing away on their laptops.

I had ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin that were now sitting on my table beside my laptop.

I was writing a book. Yeah.

Leah Clearwater.

A writer.

Haha.

The book I was writing was my story, my life.

Leah Clearwater...

"Hey." I heard someone say and I snapped out of my trance.

"Hi." I said, looking up to see the pizza guy standing there. "Oh, hey."

"Are you a writer? Even visiting writers seem to find this place. I know everyone here... even the workers write." He told me, sitting down beside me. "Oh yea, my name is Sam." I cringed. Of cores.

"Oh, hi. I'm Leah Clearwater and yeah, I guess you could say I am a writer. A new writer. I've never written before." I told him, smiling sheepishly at him.

"That's great. I love new meat." He joked. "Were did you come from, Leah Clearwater?" He asked me.

"I came from La Push.. In Wahington."

"Oh. So you came from Washington. Did you drive from here to there straight?"

"Yeah. I did. I was running away."

"From what?"

"Those guys. Including my little brother. They were bothering me."

"Oh. So how old are you, Leah?"

"19."

"Cool. Me too."

"What kind of things do you write?"

"Fantasy type stuff."

"That's cool."

"Yeah well, it's interesting anyway. What are you writing?"

"Oh, it's kind of like old legends made to be real.. La Push had lots of legends and so I'm playing around with them." I knew it was a lie, but its not like I could tell him I was a werewolf and I was writing about myself.

"Nice."

I looked down at my laptop and saved the document, smiling to myself. I looked up at him, suddenly being captivated by his eyes once again. They were brighter this morning than they had been last night in the dim light of the hallway. "You have beautiful eyes." It slipped out. Shit.

He blushed and then looked down at his own cup of coffie and I couldn't help wondering when he had gotten it. "Thank you."

YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES STARE RIGHT INTO MINE...

Wow. That was strange. Beautiful Eyes (by Taylor Swift) just randomly ran through my head just as he stared into my eyes.

"You are very nice Leah Clearwater." He murmured, looking at me.

"Thats strange. The guys back home said I was a bitch."

"Oh, well, I think you're delightful."

"Thanks."

I took a sip of coffee and then opened my email. "Great." I murmured.

"What?" He asked, glancing at me.

"One new email from Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. Jacob Black. He lives in La Push and we were kind of forced together in some odd situations."

"Oh."

I opened it with a sigh.

_"Lee" He wrote. "I'm glad your okay. Everyone down here has calmed down but we'd still like to have an address or even just an idea of where you are. Think about it. What if there's and emergency? Right now we couldn't get to you. So seriously, Leah. Just think about it." _

I closed it, planning to answer later.

I glanced over at Sam (internal cringe) and smiled. He was typing away at his laptop. I pulled my book up and started typing again.

*

"You hungry? I know this great little place just down the road with great burgers." He told me, smiling at me.

"That sounds fantastic." I said, putting my laptop away.

"All right. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

We started walking down the street and stopped in front of a small shop.

"The burger shack?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's the best in town."

**Hi. :) :) I'm Leah Clearwater! JUST KIDDING! HEHE. **

**If you guys want me to write Leah's book, I'll write it. JUST REVIEW. :) Tell me yes or no if you want me to write it. TELL ME! AND TO TELL ME YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. GR. QUIT NOT REVIEWING. **

**Stressful. VERY stressful... **

*****

**L4L**

**PS: THANKS for READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

He was right. That little shack had great burgers. Fantastic.

YUM.

"That was fun."

"Yeah. It was."

"Do you go to the cafe every day?"

"Yeah. Every day."

"Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe."

Sam smiled at me and then turned before walking away.

I sighed and turned toward the cafe were I had left my car.

The cafe's parking lot was empty right now and I hopped in. As I drove down the street I saw a help wanted sign in a bookstore window.

I turned in and quickly grabbed my bag before heading in.

It wasn't that big, but there was a friendly looking girl behind the counter. Her name tag said Bella.

"Hi.. Can I help you?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Um. Yeah. I saw the sign in the window.. Are there any more positions open?"

"Oh, yes. We really need some help. Do you have any experience?"

"Not really, but I do know a lot about books. I used to work at a store back in La Push... my hometown. It's in Washington."

"You know a lot about books?"

"Yeah. I love to read."

"Do you think you could help costumers chose a book? You know if someone came in and asked you to help her chose a book.. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Alright. You got the job. When do you want to start?"

"Um.. I could start now."

"Alright. Let me get you the paperwork."

*

Bella said that I could just put my room number until I got a permanent address, so I could start that day. I started work that day, I would be coming here after lunch to work until the store closed at 8 tomorrow.

Yeah...

So after work I went and grabbed another burger before heading back to the hotel. I ate in silence before braving up and calling Seth.

"Leah?" He asked when he picked up.

"Hey, Seth."

"Jake said you emailed him."

"Yeah. This morning."

"I didn't know if you had your laptop."

"Yeah. I couldn't live without my laptop."

"Haha. I miss you Leah."

"I miss you, too, Seth."

"So, what's going on in your life, Lee? Found any friends? A job? A boyfriend?"

"Friend-yes. Job-yes. Boyfriend-yeah, no. Why are you asking me about a boyfriend, anyway, Seth?"

"No real reason, Lee. So. You made a friend? Who is she?"

"Um. He. His name is... well. Sam."

"Oh, Lee. You just love guys with the name Sam. Well, how'd you meet this Sam?"

"Well. The first night I was here I ordered pizza and he was the pizza guy.. but then he was at this little cafe the next morning and we got talking. He's a writer."

"A writer?"

"Yeah. He writes books, you know, those heavy things they made us carry back and forth all through high school."

"Yeah, Lee. I know what a writer is, but sense when did you start hanging out with writers?"

"Sense now, Seth. Gosh. Lay off." I wasn't ready to tell him about the book. Maybe I wouldn't.

"What about the job?"

"Oh, well, I'm working from 2-8 weekdays at this bookstore down the street from my hotel."

"Bookstore?" He laughed.

"Shut up, Seth."

"Oh, there's that Leah we all know and love!"

"Bye, Seth."

"Bye, Lee."

I hung up and growled under my breath before turning my laptop on and writing.

*

I had to fight the exhaustion and the pain as I struggled to finish the breakup sene. I knew that once I did finish and went to bed, I would end up crying myself to sleep. But in the end I won the battle, finishing the chapter at four in the morning.

I fell into the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably.

*

I didn't fall asleep until five, so when I woke up three and a half hours later I growled before getting up. It took a while to fix it where I didn't look like I just rolled out of the bed after only three and a half hours of sleep.

Before I knew what I was doing I was out the door (with my laptop bag slung across my shoulder) and driving to the cafe. All I knew was that I wanted this. I wanted to see Sam (pizza guy Sam) and I wanted to find a way to if not permanently just momentarily extinguish the memory of Sam Uley.

**So. Leah might have found bliss... but if so how long can she hold onto it?**

**R&R.**

**FYI: your not missing anything anyway, because all their doing is talking. They talked about her life (and I'll update you with his life in the next chapter...)**

*****

**L4L**


	4. Chapter 4

"I grew up here with my parents and they were great. They suported my dream of being a writer. I've always written.. I probably started at 13 and just never stopped. Then my mom and dad were murdered just after I moved out. They were still young and it broke my heart. Sometimes I wouldn't turn my laptop on for a week and when I would I would simply write a sentence and give up. That might have been when my writing took a dark turn..." He trailed off and looked at me. "Wow. I'm sorry. Too much information, right?"

"No. I'm curious.. who murdered your parents?"

"They don't know. It was a bloodly mess though.. I just told them to sell the house.... I couldn't take going back there. The police searched for an answer but couldn't place one. The bodies were burned to a crisp.. they had to use dental records to place them."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I was more than sorry. I was scarred. Vampire.

"Don't be. It was hard, but I'm coming to the terms that I'll never see them again."

"I understand. My dad had a heart attack when I was 16 and he died then. My mom died a few years back.. just naturally."

"Oh... I guess all you have is your brother, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much... the guys were practically family, though. They were just so... then..." I sighed and let my face fall to my hands.

"What... Leah. What aren't you telling me?"

"I can't."

"Leah... Don't you trust me?"

"I do.. it just hurts too much."

At this point we were camped out in his car and he watched as I broke down. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest.

"God, Leah. Your hot."

I froze in his arms.

Great. That is not good. Not good at all.

*

I came so close to telling him everything.. right then and there.

I couldn't breath as I fell onto the bed and started sobbing. It had taken everything I had not to lose it all through work...

The whole world was raining down on my... everything. Gosh. Why are they taking this away from me? I felt like I was going to lose it. If I wasn't a werewolf I would be able to be close to him. This way I can't do anything. I can't breath.

After a while I calmed down and opened my laptop.

I was in the perfect mood to write this. I was perfectly in touch with the i want to die Leah Clearwater.

My fingers flew across the keyboard furiously as I sat cross legged on the bed.

*

My head was spinning by the time I woke up the next morning. I am almost done... I really am.

It was 11 in the morning and I knew Sam was probably gone already.

That was sad.. he's my only friend.

Although I wanted nothing more for him to be more.. for him to be mine.

I'm hoping he's okay. I'm hoping that he isn't dwelling on the fact that I'm 108 degrees..

He shouldn't. He doesn't need to worry about me.

I went to lunch before going to work.

*

"Leah?" Sam asked.

"Hi, Sam."

"Where were you today?"

"I overslept." I told him, laughing shakily.

"Good job!" He joked.

"Yeah well.. I'm almost done with my book." I told him.

"Really? Gosh. I'm jealous."

"No, don't be. I'm just really driven... this book is more than a book to me."

"I understand. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Leah."

"Bye, Sam." I hung up and smiled.

I had been on the way home after work when he called.

The problem is... I think he was worried about me.

Honestly it felt good to have someone worrying about me.

I sat at the desk in the hotel room and typed the final chapters of my book.

*

The next day after spending the morning in the cafe with Sam I asked my boss if she knew of any publishers around.

"Yeah. There's a publisher just down the street." She told me with a smile. "Are you writing a book?"

"Wrote actually. I just finished last night." I told her as I opened a box of freshly printed books to shelve.

"That's great. You could do a book reading here if you want. It might be good publicity."

"Thanks.. that's really nice of you."

"Yeah well good luck with the publisher.. here. Let me get you the address." She went behind the counter and scribbled out the address for me. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

**Yeah... Anticlimactic. I know. :) Don't give up. I have some real DRAMATIC things that are going to happen.. TEEHEE. **

*****

**HermioneLovee (do not be offended. Hermione is awesome.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now. Leah's book has been published... Leah and Sam (SAM DUDE FROM STORY, NOT SAM ULEY!) are curently dating. :) Leah got an apartment and is still working at the bookstore. :) :) YAY!**

*****

**HermioneLovee**

**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen's POINT OF VIEW!! (oooo! didn't expect that, did you?!)**

_Dear Bella, _

_I miss you, Bella. How is Edward doing? What about that sweet little baby I've heard so much about, R__enesmee, isn't it?_

_I'm sending you a book, I think you'll like it. I stumbled upon it in the bookstore here in Jacksonville. It's written by this girl, Leah Clearwater. She's your age and just published this book. I hope you like it, Bella._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The note fell from my hands and I grabbed the wrapped package on the bed. "JACOB!" I yelled.

I ripped the brown paper off the book and stared at the title. Yeah. What A Life.Sure enough there in big bold letters was the words Leah Clearwater.

"Bella? Is something wrong with Nessie?" Jacob asked walking into the room with the most worried look on his face.

"No. Look." I handed him the book and watched his eyes go wide.

"Does that say Leah Clearwater?" He opened the book, staring at the title page with the weirdest look on his face.. amazement I think. "Where did you get that?"

"My mom sent it to me."

"Look.. Yeah. What A Life.Being what I am isn't easy. Being the only girl.. makes it harder. Having my alpha be who he is-what he did- makes it even harder. Yeah. So pretty much, being me isn't fun. It's not something I want to be but I can't help it... really? Am I destined to be the bitter bitch forever?" Jacob read from the back of the book.

"It's her life story." I realized, shaking my head. "Did she... did she change the names? Or did she just leave them be? Do you realize what could happen if she's published this-our life? It could be catostropic."

I realized I was babbling, but I didn't care. Leah Clearwater has every reason to want to ruin what we have.. the happy life we've built here. Yeah. She has reason to. But would she do this? Would she start a fight with the Volturi just to get back at Sam Uley?

"No." Jacob said, turning to the very first page. "New names. Random it seems... I've got to go find Sam."

And with that he strode out the door, with Leah's book in tow.

**WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF??! JACOB BLACK'S POINT OF VIEW**

"SAM!" I was running through the forest, trying to find him.

I followed his sent to the little house were him and Emily lived together and knocked frantically on the door (yeah.. we have to do that now).

"Sam!" I called again.

The door opened seconds later and Sam stepped outside into the light of a gray La Push morning. "What's going on Jacob?" I thrust the book at him. "What is this?" He asked angrily.

"Leah wrote a book." Was all I said, but the look on Sam's face told it all.

He turned to the back and read it quickly and watched as his face crumpled in pain from what he did to her. It was only mildly stated on the back of this book, but I know it was enough to break his heart.

"She wrote a book." He muttered, turning to the first page.

"Yep. Sure did. Nice title.. 'Yeah. What A Life.'" I growled. "Has a nice ring to it."

Sam stepped back into the house and I followed him into the little kitchen.

Emily was making breakfast and smiled sweetly at me. "Good morning Jacob. What's that?" She asked, glancing at the book in Sam's hands. There was a big smile on his face and I wondered what the first pages were about. It must have been the good times... the beginning.

"Leah's written a book." I answered, knowning Sam was to obsorbed in old memories to respond.

"Leah? You've heard from Leah?" Emily asked, walking over to me.

"No. Bella's mom sent her this book. Leah's still missing."

"Well are you sure its her?" Emily asked, looking as if she couldn't believe that Leah would ever write a book.

"Yes. Leah wrote this." Sam said stiffly.

**She's going to be a bridesmaid... NOT! Leah's point of view**

"Hey, Lee." Sam said, pulling me into a hug. It stung a little to have him call me that, but it's okay. "I missed you. Where've you been?"

"Um... work." I answered, laughing.

"Curse your work!" He responded with a laugh.

I opened my door, smiling. When I drove up into the parking lot of my apartment complex I immediately saw Sam leaning up against his car.

"So.. What you want to do pizza boy?"

It's his night off tonight so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he was waiting when I got home.

"Huh. Let's go see a movie." He told me with a laugh.

"Okay. Give me a second. I'm going to go change."

*

"Huh.. Let's watch Eclipse." He said, smiling evilly.

"What's that?" I asked him, laughing.

"You've never heard of it? Have you ever _been _to a movie theater?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I have... just never heard of it."

"Oh, its this vampire love story. The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. This is the third instalment.. maybe later we'll rent the other two so you'll be caught up to date." He told me.

I smiled at him. "Okay. Yeah. That sounds great."

**HEHE! I've had that one up my sleeve for a while now.. :) **

*****

**HermioneLovee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. :) **

*****

**HermioneLovee!**

**Leah's POV!**

I stared up at the screen in the dark theater, Sam was holding my hand.

On the screen was a tall girl with strait black hair falling down her back. She was sitting in a circle, her eyes closed in what I know was desperation.

The girl's name was Leah Clearwater. She.... was me. The old me. The bitter me. The me before I got away.

I glanced over at Sam and felt my heart melt. His eyes were darting between the me on the stage and the me that was sitting there beside me.

I couldn't comprehend this. I couldn't comprehend the fact that I was on the screen. That Sam was speaking slowly, telling the old legends to everyone here. Emily was seated beside him, frantically taking notes. Jake was there too, sitting beside Bella. Billy was there in his wheelchair and I felt my heart break when I saw my mom and Seth sitting beside me. Seth seemed enchanted but mom was just taking her place on the council.

I could remember being there in this moment and I could remember what I was thinking and how my heart was pounding and I was about to cry. _Yeah. Sam. You'd know all about that._

*

That was it. I could distinctly feel my heart breaking in the moment.

"Leah and Sam were together. They were high school sweethearts until Sam first phased.. They learned to work it out though. Then Emily came to town. Emily was Leah's cousin-" Edward was saying, but Bella cut him off.

"Emily's Leah's cousin, but Emily and Sam.." Bella was appalled by this. I could tell by the look on her face.

"In good time." Edward said. "Emily and Leah were best friends. Then Sam saw her. That was it. There was no stopping it."

As he spoke there was flashes that brought back my memories... when Sam left me. Me crying on the forest floor. It was a bad time.. And here it was in front of my face.

I was running out of the theater then, I couldn't stand it. I ran all the way out to his car where I collapsed against the passenger side door.

"Leah! Leah? What's going on?" Sam asked, rushing after me.

I was sobbing uncontrollably, my heart was shattered, I was falling..

"Leah! What's going on?" He begged, wrapping his arms around me. He lifted me into the car and then fastened my seat belt. Seconds later he was at my side. I was curled up in a little ball, my knees pulled up to my chin. "Please, Lee. Tell me. Why did that girl look like you?"

"Because she is me!" I yelled back.

"What?"

"You know. You read the book. You know everything. You know my whole story. You know everything!"

"Leah. You said you'd never heard of the movie."

"I haven't. That's what scares me. I've got to call Jake."

"Leah.. You are hysterical. You can't call Jake right now." He started up the car and drove me back to my apartment. I didn't stop sobbing.

I stumbled to the door and fumbled with the key but he took it and slid it in the whole.

"Shh.. Leah." He said, sheperding me to my room. "Lay down and go to sleep."

He sat me down and I jumped up. I ran to my closet and pulled a plane brown box down. I handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it. But you should know."

He opened the box and took out my high school yearbook. I knew what he would see on the first page: A picture of me and Sam. Sam's arms were wrapped around me and I was smiling up at the camera. Sam was smiling lovingly at me.

I heard him flipping through it and I knew how many pictures he would find of us... at least ten.

On page 15 there was a picture of Sam and I kissing..

He closed the book and then found the teddy bear Sam had given me for valentine's day. It held a little notebook that said, 'I love my Lee-Lee' on the front.

I grabbed it and threw it across the room.

He frowned at me but I mumbled, "Go on."

He found the stack of love letters we wrote to each other but didn't open them. He set them aside and took the little little box.. the little box that held my promise ring.

Under that was a scrapbook my mom had make me. The first picture was from our first date. My mom had curled my hair and stuff. I looked great in that picture. A few pictures down was our prom picture. I was wearing this beautiful lavender dress and he was in a tux.. That was the last happy picture in the box. The next picture was of the pack. My face was drawn, but my body was.. hot. Okay. Yeah. The whole were wolf thing does make some changes. The only expression on my face was.. sadness and depression and the need to fling myself off a cliff and into the freezing cold waters at La Push beach.

"What happened..?" He mumbled, but then all of the suden he understood.

"It ruined my life. Then I phased.. I had to hear him thinking about her. The guys all hated me being in their heads because I was so bitter, but I couldn't do anything." I was shaking my head, new tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

**That's good. That's the end for now. **

**Reviews=Love**

*****

**HermioneLovee**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am mad at you. YOU EVIL PEOPLE WON'T REVIEW.**

*****

**HermioneLovee**

**(Leah's Point of view)**

Alright. So now he pities me and doesn't understand that i love him. He thinks I couldn't love him after everything that happened with Sam. He doesn't believe it anymore.

I shouldn't have let this slip. I shouldn't have let him find out.

He didn't understand. How could he?

He just found that his girlfriend is the she wolf of this pack... that I used to date-okay really we were engaged- my old alpha before he him printed on my cousin. Should he understand? No. That wouldn't be normal.

He wasn't.. bad or anything. He was perfect. Almost too perfect.

But sometimes when he looked at me I could see the worry and pain in his eyes.

I didn't understand the worry.. maybe he doesn't believe me. Maybe he thinks I'm mad and he's worried that I might get hurt somehow.

If so, then what's with the pain? I can see it if he believed me. If he believed me then maybe he was hurt that I hadn't told him... but this? I don't know.

The phone rang and I grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Leah? Can I come over?" Sam (nice Sam who didn't break my heart) asked me from the other end of the line. I couldn't help but smile at hearing his voice..

"Yeah. Sure. I just got home from work." I told him, pulling my jacket on over my tank top.

"I'll be there." He hung up and I heard the doorbell ring.

Wow. That was fast. I ran to the door and opened it. Oh my God.

"Leah?" I didn't realize what was happening. My mind hadn't had long enough to realize what was happening when he wrapped his arms around me. His arms were hot-super hot- and I didn't even realize who was holding me at first. "Oh, Lee... Lee."

That was when it hit me. The man who was holding me was Sam.

ULEY.

Sam freaking Uley.

"Get away Sam!" I yelled, pushing him away.

He looked at me, eyes so completely hurt it almost hurt me. His hair was dark and unruly.. his eyes were wild. "What's wrong with you, Leah? You love me. You want me to come back to you and I'm here. I'm standing right here in front of you. Ready to do that. I'm here, Lee." He begged, stepping closer to me.

"No Sam. Not anymore. What did you think you could just come find me and I would fall into your arms and it would be the same as before? Did you ever consider that I've got my own life here? A life and a job and a guy I'm completely in love with. I got over you, so just go home to Emily. I can't believe you would even come here and think that I would except you after you left my cousin-your wife- to come here?"

He just stared at me and I looked over at the forest, pushing the hair out of my face.

Jacob and Seth were running out of the woods shirtless in cutoff jeans.

"Leah!" Seth screamed running full force at me. He bonded at me and hugged me. "God Leah. I've missed you."

I leaned into his hug feeling a pure sure of happiness run through my body.

"Leah?" That was the nice Sam.

I pulled away from Seth with a smile. "Hi, Sam. This is my brother, Seth." I told him, beaming at him. "They found me."

I walked over to him and took his hand. "Oh, yeah. That's Jake." I told him, nodding in Jake's direction.

"Hi." He said, waving at Seth and Jake. His eyes were on Sam (wolf). They were cold and lifeless as he stared into Sam's wild eyes. "That's..." He trailed off when he saw the pained look on my face. Sam (human) walked forward and punched Sam (wolf) in the face. Sam had been staring at me, but then his eyes turned murderous. Sam (wolf) threw a punch that blew Sam (human) into the brick wall of my building.

"SAM!" I screamed in anger. I ran to Sam (human) and looked at his unconcous face.

"I'm calling doctor Cullen." Jake said, pulling a slick silver cell phone out of his pocket.

I picked Sam (human) up and hurried him in my apartment. Once he was laying on the couch I went to the bathroom and got wet rag.

*

When Dr. Cullen got here (about two hours later) I was holding a wet rag on his forehead and talking to him just hoping he would wake up.

"Hi Leah. I'll take it from here." He said and I stood up, leaving the room. I threw the rag at the sink and felt a tear run down my cheek. Then I heard someone walk up to me.

"Hi, Leah." It was Jacob.

"Hey Jake." I mumbled, wiping away the tears and to look at him. "How's Ness?" The question was random, but it was the first thing to come to my mind.

"She's fine."

"How did you guys find me?"

"Renee gave your book to Bella... she gave it to us. We all read it. Sam said he just HAD to come find you. Me and Seth knew we should come.. we just didn't realize...." He trailed off, staring out the window.

"Yeah. It didn't end well." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you imprint on him, Leah?" He asked in a small voice.

"No.. but.."

"Your in love with him. I heard."

"Lee?" I heard Seth call to me. "Do you have any food in this house?"

"Yeah."

*

"He'll be alright Leah. One of his ribs is broken and then an arm. I think he's waking up if you want to go..." Dr. Cullen told me, walking into the kitchen were Jake and Seth were pigging out.

"Thanks so much, Dr. Cullen." I said, rushing out of the room.

He was lying on the couch in without a shirt.. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah.. good." He said when I sat down on the floor beside him and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry." He squeezed my hand and smiled a weak smile.

"It's my own fault. I shouldn't have punched him."

I kissed him and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Leah. I love you... will you marry me?"

**Jake's POV**

"Oh my God."

**Seth's POV**

That guy BETTER be good for Leah because I will not hesitate to rip his throat out if he leaves her now. (or before, but still)

**Sam's (WOLF) POV**

"!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah's point of view**

Well. That was a surprise.

I couldn't breathe.

Time stood still.

I was just staring at him, completely awed.

After seeing what a complete mess my family is he still wanted to be with me. After my ex boyfriend put him in a coma he still loved me.

That's a surprise.

It took forever for me to regain my composure and when I did I didn't know what to do. The answer was obvious. He was perfect:

"Yes," I was crying and I hadn't even realized it.

Maybe I would get a happily ever after after all.

I kissed him, lightly, sweetly and leaned my forehead against his. "I love you."

"I would hope so." He said, grinning at me. "My little she wolf."

I beamed at him. He still loved me. He hadn't given up on me..

He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "I'm not in the best position for this but..."

**Seth's Point of View**

The room was icy cold. I was in a stare down with Sam (Uley) who was almost foaming at the mouth with anger. Jake was standing guard at the door so he couldn't pass.

Dr. Cullen stepped in the room, looking around.

"Ah, young love." He mumbled, glancing back at Leah and the other Sam. He glanced at Sam (Uley) and then at Jake and I. "What's going on?"

"Sam over here has gone insane!" Jake and I yelled.

Dr. Cullen went over to Sam and put one cold hand on his shoulder.

"Call Emily. Get her down here." Dr. Cullen told us.

**Leah's Point of View (clueless to what was going on in the other room)**

I cuddled up with him on the couch (I'm still not sure how, but..) and lay my head on his chest.

My broken love.

Sam did it. Stupid Sam Uley. I hate him. Officially. How could he come here and think I'd just take him back? Did the book really act like that?

"Don't hate him, Lee." He told me, kissing my forehead.

"I'll try." I answered, still pouting about him.

"I get it. I shouldn't have punched him."

"He shouldn't be such a jerk."

"Yeah, well. I love you.. it doesn't matter."

"I'm surprised you still do after my meeting my crazy family."

He somehow kissed my forehead and then mumbled, "I don't care about them and th phyco one isn't really your family. Just the one, right?"

"Yeah. Seth."

"Which one was he?"

"SETH CLEARWATER! Get in here!" I called to him.

**Seth's point of view (oh yeah!)**

"SETH CLEARWATER! Get in here!" Leah called from the living room.

I turned away from the fuming Sam (Uley) and walked into the living room where Leah was lying her head on Sam's (broken Sam) chest.

"Yes, oh master."

"Sam, this is Seth. Seth, this is Sam." She told us, smiling.

"Hi, Sam." I said, walking over to them.

"Hey, Seth. Thanks for not trying to kill me."

"No problem.. but watch it. If you hurt Leah you'll see my bad side."

"Shut up Seth." Leah growled from her spot.

"Just saying, Lee." I mumbled, ruffling her hair.

**Emily's Point of view (oh no you didn't!)**

Dr. Cullen answered the door and I rushed to the kitchen to find Sam standing in front of Jacob. His eyes were wild.

"Sam." I mumbled and he turned to me, eyes softening and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh. Calm down."

*

"Leah... it was your writing that did it. It was so powerful and moving... it broke my heart to read it. It set him off." I told her quietly.

"It shouldn't set him off. It was him. He did it. Why should he even care? And then he had the audacity to break the guy I love. God." She pouted. She was sitting on the corner of her bed and I was pacing in front of her.


	9. I know they aren't cool, but read it!

**Hello... :) remember me? Yeah.. Remember when I said I MIGHT write Leah's novel... and I did! Yay. It's called Yeah What a Life. So please please please check it out! :) :) **

**HermioneLovee (LOVE YOU GUYS!)**


End file.
